tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Truck Loads of Fun
Truck Loads of Fun is a UK/AUS VHS/DVD featuring five first series episodes and one second series episode narrated by Ringo Starr, two third series episodes, one fourth series episode and one fifth series episode narrated by Michael Angelis and one song. Two additional songs were added in the Australian release. Description UK 10 Fantastic Adventures and a song featuring Thomas, his friends and those Troublesome Trucks! AUS A BUMPER LENGTH video/DVD with Thomas and all his friends having truckloads of fun! Come and play and sing along with 13 stories and songs. Episodes # Thomas and the Trucks - Thomas lands himself in trouble with some silly trucks and gets a warning from the Fat Controller. # Troublesome Trucks* - James is sent back to pull trucks again. He has had a bad time with a long train but with a little help from his friend Edward he wins in the end. The Fat Controller is very pleased. # Tenders and Turntables - Sometimes things get very busy in the yard and the Fat Controller has to ask the big engines to do shunting. They don't like it and decide to take action. # Trouble in the Shed - The big engines go on strike so the Fat Controller decides to leave them to sulk and a new engine arrives in the yard, Percy the Saddle Tank Engine. # Off the Rails* - Gordon the big express engine is very upset when he has to pull a train of trucks. He decides to try a spot of sabotage but gets more than he bargains for. # Thomas, Percy and the Coal - Thomas becomes a little too cheeky for his own good. Trucks and coal dust bring disaster - first to Thomas - then to Percy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has much to learn about trucks. # Heroes* - Bill and Ben take advice from the trucks and get into a muddle but all is forgiven when they behave bravely at the quarry. # Four Little Engines - Sir Handel is having trouble with some trucks who are being awkward and rude. They bump Sir Handel so hard that he comes off the rails and has to go away to be mended. Skarloey, although old and tried, comes to help and is rewarded for his efforts. # Make Someone Happy - James was moaning about working with dirty trucks instead of taking passengers. He soon cheers up though, when he helps in a special treat for Mrs Kyndley by taking her to the fairground, where she is the guest of honour. (* Followed by a song) Songs # Accidents will Happen (Separate from the main feature on UK DVD) # The Snow Song (Australian release only) # Sir Topham Hatt (Australian release only) Bonus Features * Spot the Difference * How Many Suitcases? * Quiz Trivia * The font of the text on the UK VHS is written in Comic Sans MS. * This is the first VHS and DVD to feature the Gullane Entertainment logo. * Some UK releases came with a free Sooty video titled "Sooty's Magic Show". Both shows were owned by Gullane Entertainment at the time. * In Four Little Engines in the UK release, the opening uses the caption from the Cartoon Network airing and the episode is not remastered. The episode wasn't remastered in the Australian release either. * The back of the UK release features images from Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Dirty Work and A Surprise for Percy but the said episodes are not on this DVD. * On the Australian release, "Truck Loads" is spelt as one word. * The front cover Australian release uses a promotional image from Thomas and the Magic Railroad as well as the UK inner sleeve. * The Australian release features the nameboards and Clearwater Features logo that were featured between Tenders and Turntables and Trouble in the Shed, the freeze frame credits for first and second series episodes and the different openings from each series and the original title cards from when the episodes were first released on VHS. * The Australian release features the song intermissions from the UK VHS, Singalong with Thomas. Goofs * The description of the Australian release claims that there are thirteen episodes when there are actually ten episodes. * On the back of the Australian Carry Me Case release, Thomas and the Trucks and Troublesome Trucks are shown as a single episode. * In the Quiz Game, a question asked, "What did Thomas and Percy collect from the harbour?" but it was Oliver and Percy, not Thomas and Percy. DVD Packs UK * Bumper Party Collection! and Truck Loads of Fun Double Pack AUS * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Trainloads of Thomas Fun * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases